Lose Control
by pinkstranger
Summary: During an attack Tommy takes a blow for Kat. Afterwards they have a talk and both come to the same conclusion. They can't control themselves around each other. ONESHOT This story is finsihed as is. Good enough for me!


**LOSE CONTROL**

Pinkstranger

**_Author Note: _**_This idea popped in my head just out of the blue. I've had it sitting on my hard drive for a few months but finally decided to edit and post. I'm working on posting all of my oneshots I have sitting on my computer. I'm still deciding if I should continue this one for a couple more chapters or just leave it as is. You guys tell me what you think. _

_Okay, since it's coming from yours truely it's a Tommy/Kat fic set during the zeo era. (after the letter but before Jason joins the team) I'm fully convinced there aren't enough of them. I do have a couple Jason/Kat oneshots that I'll get around to posting. Hope ya'll enjoy this one, and let me know if it's good as is or if I should do another chapter._

_And before any of you flame me for it, I'm fully aware that Tommy's suit would have protected him from the monster, but just go with it. Any flames left will be used to roast marshmallows for smores. Other reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot you guys. Love you all. ENJOY!!!_

* * *

Katherine sat working tirelessly on the computer console reviewing the rangers' last match. It was her fault that Tommy had taken that hit. It was her fault that he lay unconscious in the infirmary. Her fault that no one was sure when Tommy would wake up. Not to mention her own swollen bruised ankle.

She watched the footage again as she attempted a spinning kick that was way out of her league. The monster had managed to grab her ankle and take her down in one foul swoop. Tommy had come running her rescue. While trying to help her up the monster sent a furious attack at him hitting him in the back of the head. The other rangers managed to rally around the two downed rangers and helped both of them up. They called on the zeo cannon and took down the monster. When they got back to the power chamber Tommy complained of a headache and immediately collapsed unconscious.

Kat sighed and backed up the footage. Watching herself making that mistake over and over again. "Kat, you know it's nearly one in the morning." a voice called out to her. She looked up to see Adam walking toward her.

"I didn't realize it was that late."

"Aren't your parents going to be upset that you're not home?"

"They don't care. Mum's at work at the hospital and Dad is probably already in bed not realizing that I'm not there." Kat replied turning her attention back to the screen.

"Why are you watching this?" Adam asked as he stood beside her. "It's not your fault you know."

"Yes it is Adam. If Tommy hadn't had to protect me he wouldn't have been distracted. He wouldn't have taken that hit to the head." Kat shook her head.

"Beating yourself up over this isn't going to help." Adam replied reaching over and shutting down the console. "It's not your fault."

"Yes. It. Is." Kat stressed each word and flipped back on the console. Adam threw his hands up in surrender and walked away from the stressed blonde. _If I had tried a sweeping kick instead… Tommy shouldn't have been hurt, I should be the one laying in there. The team doesn't really need a screw up like me. They need their leader, they need Tommy._

After another half hour of self-inflicted torture, Kat finally shut down the console. She went to check on Tommy, who was resting peacefully on one of the medical cots. She took the seat next to his cot and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Tommy. It's my fault that you're laying here."

Kat stopped fighting back the tears and let them fall. She let go of Tommy's hand and wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She sat with her head in her lap crying and repeating "I'm so sorry." over and over again.

Kat woke still sitting in the chair holding Tommy's hand with her head resting on the edge of the bed. She lifted her head and looked at Tommy, who was still unconscious.

"Kat did you stay here all night?" Tanya asked from the doorway.

"I guess I did. Did my parents realize I wasn't there."

"No, you're Dad left for work without a word and you're mom went straight to bed once she got home. I'd hate to work the night shift."

"Well at least I know I won't get grounded." Kat sighed as she looked at Tommy again.

"We've got school in like twenty minutes Kat, you better teleport home and get ready."

"I'm not going today. I didn't get much sleep and besides I don't want to leave Tommy alone."

"Billy's still here ya know. He wouldn't be alone."

"It'll be okay Tanya. Thanks for the concern." Kat said as she rested her head on the edge of the bed again.

Tanya smiled and backed out of the room. _If Tommy only knew how much that girl cares for him…_

Kat once again fell asleep holding Tommy's hand with her head on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she felt someone gently shaking her. "Kat, hey wake up sleepy head."

Kat yawned and sat up. She was greeted with a smile from none other than Tommy. "Tommy, you're awake!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Have you been here all night with me?" Tommy asked. He glanced at the clock to notice it was already eleven.

"Yeah, for the most part." Kat replied sheepishly as she finally let go of him. "I just couldn't leave knowing that I caused this."

"Kat." Tommy shook his head. "You didn't do anything. That monster did it."

"Don't try and make me feel better Tommy. If I hadn't pushed myself in over my head you wouldn't have had to rescue me. I distracted you which gave the monster the chance to get you. It's my fault."

Tommy reached out and took her hands in his own. "Kat, it's not your fault." She opened her mouth to protest again but he brought a hand up and pressed a finger to her lips. "Stop blaming yourself. That could have been any one of us in your shoes and any one of us in mine. Besides, look… I'm just fine." He flashed her a smile as he brought his hand back down to grasp hers once again..

Kat didn't say anything all she could do was nod in agreement and let a smile come to her lips as well. "Good to see you up Tommy." Billy said from the doorway.

"Hey Billy." Tommy replied.

"How you feeling?" Billy asked finally stepping fully into the room. He grabbed his medical scanner and approached Tommy.

"I feel okay. Just a light headache." Kat looked down at her hands again. "Stop it Kat." She straightened herself and raised her head. She watched as Billy scanned Tommy for signs of any other injuries.

"Well, it seems that you're just fine. A mild concussion but no permanent damage. I'd say you'll be fine again tomorrow, but for now, I suggest not being alone. Kat's already here so I'll let her keep you company. I've got a lot of data to go over. Glad to see you're fine Tommy."

Kat and Tommy watched as Billy left them alone again. Tommy slid off the bed and stretched his sore muscles. "Man, these beds are so uncomfortable."

"Try the chair." Kat teased as she too stood, she regretted it as soon as she did. The pain shot through her leg as if she had just stepped on broken glass. She stumbled forward and grasped for the bed to steady herself.

"You okay Kat?" Tommy asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, guess my leg fell asleep while I was sitting in that chair." She lied. She gently eased herself back down into the chair making sure to not put weight on her ankle.

"That was a look of pain Kat, you're leg didn't fall asleep did it?"

"I'm fine Tommy. Just give me a minute to let the circulation return."

"So I guess we're _both_ skipping school huh?' Tommy said leaning back against the wall, he was willing to let go of Kat's injury for now.

"Yeah I guess we are." Kat replied. She began looking around the room nervously unsure of what to say to Tommy.

"Guess we could use some music or TV or something." Tommy laughed.

"Actually I hid a radio in here. This room is big enough I use it as a studio when I don't want others to see me."

"Cool, where's it at?"

"Over there behind that panel." Kat pointed. Tommy walked over and pressed the button on the wall opening a hidden panel. Inside was a few of Kat's things. An extra pair of ballet shoes, leotard, and hair accessories as well as her light pink portable cd player.

"Just kind of made this your personal locker?" Tommy teased as he retrieved the cd player.

"Well, like I said. I use this as my studio when there's too much going on at the youth center. I don't really like having everyone watch me while I work on new routines."

Tommy chuckled to himself as he turned on the radio. _That's one difference between Kat and Kim. Kim always loved the attention while working on routines. Kat likes to hide in the shadows and only show her light when it's perfected._

The room was suddenly filled with a slow melodic tune. "Would you like to dance Kat?"

"You probably shouldn't be spinning around dancing Tommy." Kat protested. Tommy took her hand and urged her to her feet.

"It's not like I'm going to spin like a top." Tommy laughed. He noticed however that Kat bit her lip trying not to wince as she took a step toward him on her right foot. Tommy didn't ask her what was wrong. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed and sat her down.

"Tommy, I'm fine."

"Stop pretending to be so strong Kat. I can see that it hurts you." Tommy scolded as he gently lifted her pant leg to see the swollen black and blue ankle. "When were you going to show this to someone?"

"It's fine, it's just a bruise."

"If it hurts to walk Kat it's more than a bruise." Tommy argued. He stood up and walked out of the room. He quickly returned with Billy. "She's been trying to hide that ankle."

"Kat! This look horrible. You should have said something yesterday. What if it's broken?" Billy exclaimed as he once again grabbed his medical scanner.

"It's not broken. Maybe sprained, but not broken." Kat rolled her eyes. "Besides, we were all too concerned about Tommy to worry about my stupid little bruise."

Billy remained silent as he scanned her ankle. "Well, you're lucky Kat. No breaks, but you should stay off that ankle for a couple days. Let me get a wrap." Billy left the room once again. Tommy looked at Kat and shook his head.

"Don't even say it Oliver." Kat snapped.

"I _am_ going to say it. You should have told someone." Tommy argued. Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Tommy…"

"Don't argue Kat. Next time something happens, open your mouth and tell us all something is wrong."

"Easier said than done." Kat muttered to herself.

"Okay let's get that ankle wrapped up." Billy said as he walked in the room.

"Aye aye aye. Billy, these readouts don't appear normal… Billy? Billy? Where did you go?" Alpha's voice drifted down the hall.

"Here Tommy, I know you know how to wrap an ankle. I've gotta go check on Alpha." Billy said as he put the wrap in Tommy's hand and quickly left the room again.

Tommy moved over to Kat and knelt in front of her. He rested her foot on his knee as he tried to get the wrap in place. He gently but firmly forced her ankle nearly into a ninety degree angle. "I know it hurts Kat, but if I don't wrap it like this it doesn't do any good."

"I know what you have to do… it still hurts." She bit on her lower lip again trying to think of anything except the shooting pain in her leg.

Tommy quickly wrapped her ankle and foot making sure that it was tight enough to offer support but not too tight to cut off circulation.

"Guess I'll have to take a rain check on that dance huh?" Tommy teased as he finally stood up. He looked at Kat and locked eyes with her. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. _She's so beautiful and I can't help but think how good she'd feel in my arms. Those red lips… I wish I could kiss them._

"Tommy, you're staring at me." Kat blushed breaking Tommy out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Kat."

"It's okay." Kat shrugged even though she still had deep red cheeks. "Do you like what you see?" She instantly felt the blush deepen for even asking, but she had to know if he liked her.

"I'll say." Tommy said dreamily without realizing that he did. His eyes grew wide as a deep blush turned his cheeks to match Kat's.

"You do?" Kat asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Kat, I've always thought you were beautiful." Tommy said relaxing once he realized that she was not offended. He noticed Kat's eyes glazed over as if she were going to cry. "Hey, what's the matter Kat?"

"I just… oh it doesn't matter…"

"It does matter Kat. What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you've said I was beautiful." Kat gave a slight smile. Tommy chuckled.

"And that can reduce you to tears, how?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Kat laughed again trying to shake off the overwhelming tears.

"What if I said that I have been attracted to you since I met you?"

"You… you have?"

"Since I first turned around when you tapped me on the shoulder." Tommy smiled and took a step toward her. "I remember thinking 'Wow, she's a knockout'."

"Really?"

"I thought you were way out of my league Kat. That and I had Kim." Tommy gently took her hands in his own. He caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "I was surprised when Adam told me that you liked me. I still feel like I'm not even good enough for you."

"Tommy…"

"Let me finish, please." Tommy looked into her eyes, pleading for her to listen and remain silent as he poured his heart out. He could see the fear welling up in her sapphire orbs, he knew that she was thinking that he was going to walk away. "Kat, if you give me the chance I want to try and be the man that you deserve. I'm not a knight in shinning armor, like you may be thinking. I wear tarnished armor and I'm far from the heroic prince type. But I can be a good man."

"I know you can." Kat smiled as Tommy placed a kiss into her palm. "I don't think of you as my knight in shinning armor, and in case you have forgotten, I have the same tarnished armor. Life just isn't a fairytale."

"There you go being all smart and realistic on me again." Tommy teased to which Kat playfully rolled her eyes. "But all joking aside, I agree. No fairytale stuff. Just you and me. That's the way I want it."

"I want that too." Kat said letting a grin cover her face. Her features lit up like a light bulb knowing that Tommy had pretty much just asked her out. Tommy then ever so slowly closed the remaining distance between them and bent his head to hers.

Their lips met in a small yet passionate kiss leaving both wanting a little more. As he pulled his head back he could see the desire in her eyes and bent down again to claim her lips in a longer deeper kiss. He used his tongue to plead with her lips to part. She gave in and he explored her mouth.

Tommy wrapped his arms around to her back and pulled her up off the bed taking care to not let her put too much weight on her ankle. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her own body. She dared to explore his mouth with her tongue. Tommy was genuinely surprised by her boldness but quickly came to enjoy it.

They continued kissing each other senseless silently trying to pull each other closer and closer as if trying to pull the other into their very souls. Finally they released each other panting heavily, the need for oxygen apparent in both.

"Kat, I…" Tommy huffed unable to speak.

"I know… we should stop." She said disappointedly. She didn't want it to end, but knew that if they continued they may end up doing something that they might regret later on.

"Something about you just makes me lose all control Kat." Tommy admitted. Kat looked at him, he expected to see shock in her eyes but instead he saw understanding and a knowing.

"I've… umm… I've had a few dreams like that." she barely whispered still keeping her arms around his neck. _I can't believe I just told him that!_

"Oh you have? Do tell." Tommy said as he comically waggled his eyebrows. Kat could only blush.

"They aren't the fluffy little dreams of fairytales, that's for sure." Kat giggled as she watched Tommy's brows knit in thought. _Oh great! Now he's probably thinking that I'm some floozy or something. _"What are you thinking?"

"That you're destroying the good girl image that I had in mind of you." Tommy chuckled. "Also that I would pay a million dollars to be able to watch your dreams."

"Who said I was a good girl?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's the image I get every time I look at you." Tommy replied. "Are you insinuating that you aren't a good girl Katherine Hillard?"

Kat released his neck and eased herself back down on the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Tommy a sly smile looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

"Or you could just tell me." Tommy chuckled. Had he known it would be this much fun to be teased by Kat he would have started this earlier. Oh the images running through his head.

"What and ruin all the fun." Kat giggled.

"Yeah, make it easy on a guy with no imagination." Tommy replied as he again closed the distance between them. Again he claimed her lips with his own, savoring the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her in his arms.

Kat lost herself in the kiss. Time had no meaning to either teen as their tongues danced and hands intertwined. Somehow they ended up on the floor with Kat laying under Tommy. He began to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. He drew warm wet circles on her collarbone with his tongue causing Kat to gasp in pleasure. Suddenly Tommy pulled away from her. He sat up on his knees as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Please don't stop Tommy." She nearly begged.

"I don't want to, but we're in the middle of infirmary in the power chamber. Anyone can walk in on us at any minute." Tommy chuckled lightly. Kat made a pouting face but nodded in understanding. "Don't worry kitten, there'll be plenty of time for this later on." He kissed her temple before getting up to his feet. He helped her up making sure to support her weight on himself to prevent further injury to her ankle.

"Sounds fair enough." Kat gave him a smile. She wasn't sure why she was so willing to give herself up to him, but something inside of her screamed that it was right.

"How about a smoothie, the other's should be getting to youth center soon."

"Tommy we weren't in school today, won't somebody find that suspicious?"

"The minute they see you gimping no one will say a word." Tommy laughed. "So smoothies with the friends?"

"Smoothies it is." Kat grinned as Tommy scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought we agreed no fairy tale stuff."

"This isn't fairy tale stuff, it's Tommy stuff. You've got a bum ankle and I'm making sure that you don't put any weight on it until we get you come crutches."

"Tommy can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Have you ever… I mean are you…"

"Am I a virgin?" Tommy asked as he raised an eyebrow slightly. Kat blushed and nodded. "Yeah I am."

"You are?!" Kat choked out.

"That surprises you?" Tommy chuckled once again.

"I guess I just always thought… I mean… Oh I'm just digging myself a hole here huh?"

"No not really." Tommy smiled. "I know what you mean. Kim found it hard to believe that I was a virgin too. Something about me doesn't scream virginity."

"So you never… you know, with Kimberly?"

"No, I never lost control with her. I mean, I had the urge, but was always able to walk away before… well does any of that make sense?"

"Yeah it does."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin." Kat blushed.

"That I can see." Tommy replied. Once again he kissed her temple and hugged her body closer to him. Tommy suddenly realized how close they had actually come. "You were so willing to go there with me, why?"

"Call me crazy but it felt right. I just couldn't control myself."

"I feel the same way Kat." Tommy admitted. "There's just something about you."

"Well at least we're on the same page." Kat said shyly. She wished Tommy would just lay her down the bed and make love to her right then and there, but he was right. They were in a bad place to be doing anything like that.

"Someday Kat. We'll go there, but I think for now we need to try and control ourselves." Tommy finally said. He still held her in his arms as she gave a heavy sigh.

"You're right Tommy. We're young, we have lots of time." Kat couldn't help but feel disappointed. _After all that damn buildup and he wants to wait. Shouldn't it be me saying we should wait?_

"You're right we are kind of backwards aren't we?" Tommy chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I could tell exactly what you are thinking. You think that it should have been you telling me to wait and me wanting to continue."

"How did…"

"I just knew that was what you are thinking." Tommy shrugged as best he could with the beautiful blonde in his arms. "Come on, let's get a smoothie. Then how about dinner tonight?"

"Dinner sounds good." Kat smiled before Tommy teleported both of them away in two intertwined streaks of pink and red.


End file.
